This research involves the study of the structure, localization, supramolecular organization and physiological function of skeletal and contractile cytoplasmic fibers in cells grown in vitro. The long term goal of these studies is to determine to what extent these proteins are involved in controlling the motility and behavior of normal and virus-transformed cells. Attempts are being made to correlate function with structure through the use of microscopical, physiological, biochemical and immunological techniques. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Schloss, J.A. and Goldman, R.D. (1977). Characterization and use of fluorescein-labelled myosin S-1 as a probe for actin in non-muscle cells. Biophys. J., 17:156a. (Abstract). Goldman, R.D. and Starger, J. (1977). Rapid Isolation and Purification of 10nm Filaments From Cultured Cells. Cold Spring Harbor Workshop on Cell Transformation. (Abstract).